PeterDG
Who is PeterDG - "The Emu"? PeterDG is a roleplayer who portrays "The Emu" is a giant flightless bird who is very proud of his own kind. Assuming he wasn't conscripted himself - as that would make him at least 87 years of age - he speaks very fondly of how his kind fought and won the legendary Great Emu War of Australia. He considers the best things about his home to be fizzy Coke, beeches and fish and chips. Since getting VR he adopted an Australian Emu War general outfit. History He got a chance in the RP group following Roflgator doing interviews on Feb 19th, 2019. Alternate Roleplaying personas Gordon Ramsay A parody of "the rich British guy known for his cooking shows" was tasked with cleaning up or improving the cooking at The Golden Gator. In the regular cook This is Dans absence he was introduced to Java who Roflgator stated was their chef. He was very skeptical of "her" actually being a chef and instead told her that she looks like a slut. Having him criticize everything possible Roflgator tried to bribe him with girls but he rebutted that he doesn't recruit chefs from whorehouses and already has a family with a wife and kids. In some interaction with the Robots of Bricktown they took it upon themselves the task of acquiring "good" to put in his cooking. He was introduced as a new character in Roflgator Season 6. Trivia *He gets very pissed whenever someone refers to him as an "Ostrich". A mistake that Roflgator keeps repeating. Intentionally. *He's got an apparent Australian accent. *Alliecat kept sneezing when she met him and might be allergic to him. *He got VR in October 2019 and now uses an Emu War general avatar. *His Emu War Overlord/general outfit was made by Raziel for him. Links *Slinging insults with HeyImBee regarding the great war *Hurling insults after being called a Nerd *Peter Ramsay roasts Java *Human Rob and Peter Ramsey Gallery PeterDG the Emu gallery Rofl Feb 20th 18 PeterDG the Emu.jpg|OG Emu Peter Rofl Feb 20th 19 Klaatu and PeterDG.jpg|Interviewed by Klaatu. Rofl Mar 3rd 12 PeterDG Emu shadow.jpg|Ominous shadow... A hero in the night (PeterDG) screenshot by Broom.png|''"Bricktown's newest hero, the dark protector from down under... A F*cking Emu Mate" -Broom'' Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 40 Hip lookin PeterDG.jpg|"Hip" peter Rofl Nov 6th 2019 79 Emu General PeterDG.jpg|Emu war overlord Peter Rofl Nov 8th 2019 10 PeterDG.jpg|Emu war overlord Peter Rofl Nov 8th 2019 11 PeterDG.jpg|Emu war overlord Peter PeterDG alternate character gallery Rofl June 18th 2019 2 PeterDG Gordon Ramsay enters.jpg|Gordon "Peter" Ramsay enters Rofl June 18th 2019 5 Java and PeterDG Gordon Ramsay.jpg|Java and Gordon Ramsay Rofl June 18th 2019 7 PeterDG Gordon Ramsay and Java.jpg|The so-called "Chef" in the background is probably cheating Rofl June 18th 2019 10 Uzu dancing for PeterDG Gordon Ramsay.jpg|Uzu trying to distract the chef. Rofl June 18th 2019 28 Norii, Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG) and Mute Max.jpg|Norii Gordon and Mute Max Rofl June 18th 2019 47 Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG) burnt food.jpg|Looks like dinner got burnt.... Rofl June 18th 2019 48 Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG) burnt food.jpg|Is that a burnt chicken? Category:Animals Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction